Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2017
≪Adventurer Appreciation Campaign (04/28/2017)≫ (quick link to event guide) In recognition of the incredible feats and accomplishments of the most daring adventurers, trusty moogles will be disseminating the latest records and statistics concerning Vana'diel's finest during the campaign. Be sure to speak to the moogles standing by in each nation to learn more, and of course, to enjoy the feast of commemorative items and trinkets specially prepared for the occasion. Moogle Locations Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Mines (H-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Windurst Waters (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) Event Period Thursday, 11 May at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) / 9:00 a.m. (BST) to Wednesday, 31 May at 2:59 p.m. / 3:59 p.m. ---- The following campaigns will commence on Thursday, 11 May at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) / 9:00 a.m. (BST) Campaign Period Thursday, 11 May at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) / 9:00 a.m. (BST) to Wednesday, 31 May at 2:59 p.m. / 3:59 p.m. Chain Experience Bonus Campaign Earn from double to three times the normal amount of experience from experience chains. Chain Capacity Point Bonus Campaign Earn from double to three times the normal amount of capacity points from experience chains. Chain Monstrosity Bonus Campaign Earn from double to three times the normal amount of experience from experience chains. Increased Seal and Crest Drop Rate Campaign The rate at which seals and crests are dropped is increased based on the number of members in the party up to a maximum of six seals. Mog Gardens Campaign Mog Gardens will undergo the following modifications throughout the duration. - The number of shining stars received when entering a Mog Garden will be doubled. - The coastal fishing net will provide different special items. - Items may be harvest from Monster Rearing twice per day. - The following items will be sold in the gardens specially throughout the duration. Golden Seed Pouch / Chestnut Tree Sap / Monarch Beetle Saliva Bronze Bed / Mahogany Bed / Noble's Bed / Goblin Stew 880 Wildskeeper Reive Campaign During this campaign, wildskeeper reives will undergo the following changes to make them more accessible. - The required fame and bayld cost of the key item required to participate have been reduced. - Enemies will drop two pinches of high-purity bayld. - Enemies will drop Mog Kupons AW-WK - The respawn times for the following notorious monsters have been reduced. Colkhab / Tchakka / Achuka / Yumcax / Hurkan / Kumhau Alter Ego Expo Alter egos will receive the following improvements for the duration of the campaign. - Alter egos' Maximum HP and MP are increased by 50%. - Alter egos have stronger resistance to status ailments. High-Tier Mission Battlefield Campaign The number of personal drops in the following battlefields will be increased by one, and players will receive either a pluton, a pluton case, a pluton box, a chunk of beitetsu, a beitetsu case, a beitetsu box, a riftborn boulder, a boulder case, or a boulder box. ★Ark Angels 1 / ★Ark Angels 2 / ★Ark Angels 3 / ★Ark Angels 4 / ★Ark Angels 5 / ★Return to Delkfutt's Tower / ★The Celestial Nexus / ★The Savage / ★The Warrior's Path / ★Puppet in Peril / ★Legacy of the Lost / ★Rank 5 Mission / ★Head Wind / ★One to be Feared / ★Dawn / ★Pentacide Perpetrator / ★Trial by Fire / ★Trial by Ice / ★Trial by Wind / ★Trial by Earth / ★Trial by Lightning / ★Trial by Water / ★The Moonlit Path / ★Waking the Beast / ★Waking Dreams * Higher quality items will drop more frequently on higher difficulties. Wanted Dial Campaign A new dial, the Wanted Dial, will be added to the Gobbie Mystery Box. This fresh addition can be spun once per day to receive one of the treasure coffers that drops from Wanted battle content. Additionally, the odds of the special dial yielding equipment will be boosted for the duration. * Spinning the Wanted Dial does not cost any daily tally. * 45 days must have passed since character creation in order to use the Gobbie Mystery Box. Microcosmic Orb Campaign Vanquishing certain monsters in the following battlefields will occasionally reward players with job cards and a variety of other items. Shemo in Port Jeuno (H-8) will also trade crests at a rate of two-to-one. Orb Rate Battlefield Battlefield Name Entry Restrictions Applicable Monsters Macrocosmic Orbs Sacred Kindred's Crest Sacrifical Chamber ★Ampihibian Assault No level restrictions 30 minutes 6-person party Hyohh the Conchblower Pevv the Riverleaper Qull the Fallstopper Rauu the Whaleswooner ★Jungle Boogymen No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Sable-tounged Gonberry Virid-faced Shanberry Cyaneous-toed Yallberry Vermilion-eared Noberry Throne Room ★Kindred Spirits No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Grand Marquis Chomiel Duke Amduscias Count Andromalius Duke Dantalian Qu'Bia Arena ★Demolition Squad No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Nephiyl Moatfiller Nephiyl Rampartbreacher Nephiyl Keepcollapser Nephiyl Pinnacletosser ★Brothers D'Aurphe No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Vaicoliaux B D'Aurphe Maldaramet B D'Aurphe Disfaurit B D'Aurphe Jeumouque B D'Aurphe Chamber of Oracles ★Legion XI Comitatensis No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Secutor XI-XXXII Retiarius XI-XIX Hoplomachus XI-XXVI Centurio XI-I Horlais Peak ★Dismemberment Brigade No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Armsmaster Dekbuk Longarmed Gottditt Keeneyed AufwufI Invulnerable Mazzgozz Undefeatable Sappdapp Mind's-eyed Klugwug Waughroon Shrine ★Grimshell Shocktroopers No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Yo'Bhu Hideousmask Zo'Dhu Legslicer Ka'Nha Jabbertongue Bi'Fho Jestergrin Ku'Tya Hotblood Ea'Tho Cruelheart Balga's Dais ★Divine Punishers No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Voo Tolu the Ghostfist Cuu Doko the Blizzard Zuu Xowu the Darksmoke Gii Jaha the Raucous Aa Nawu the Thunderblade Yoo Mihi the Haze The following campaigns will level up during the following periods in appreciation of your support of Vana'diel! Campaign Period Tuesday, 16 May at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) / 9:00 a.m. (BST) to Monday, 29 May at the same hour. Chain Experience Bonus Campaign - PLUS! Earn from double to three times the normal amount of experience from experience chains. Not only that, but the maximum benefit of Dedication from items will be doubled during the campaign! Chain Capacity Point Bonus Campaign - PLUS! Earn from double to three times the normal amount of capacity points from experience chains. Not only that, but the maximum benefit of Commitment from items will be doubled during the campaign! Chain Monstrosity Bonus Campaign - PLUS! Earn from double to three times the normal amount of experience from experience chains. Not only that, but the maximum benefit of Dedication will be doubled during the campaign! Increased Seal and Crest Drop Rate Campaign The rate at which seals and crests are dropped is increased based on the number of members in the party up to a maximum of six seals. Abyssea Campaign During the campaign, the default light values of pearlescent, azure, golden, and silver auras will be drastically increased. In addition, a blue treasure chest has been placed near Horst in Port Jeuno (H-8). Opening the chest will enable you to claim one of the following prizes: - Eleven varieties of Atma - One Lunar Abyssite key item - 100,000 cruor * Those who have received the rewards in previous campaigns are not eligible. Mog Gardens Campaign Mog Gardens will undergo the following modifications throughout the duration. - The number of shining stars received when entering a Mog Garden will be doubled. - The coastal fishing net will provide different special items. - Items may be harvest from Monster Rearing twice per day. - The following items will be sold in the gardens specially throughout the duration. Golden Seed Pouch / Chestnut Tree Sap / Monarch Beetle Saliva Bronze Bed / Mahogany Bed / Noble’s Bed / Goblin Stew 880 Wildskeeper Reive Campaign - PLUS! During this campaign, wildskeeper reives will undergo the following changes to make them more accessible. - The required fame and bayld cost of the key item required to participate have been reduced. - Enemies will drop four pinches of high-purity bayld. - Enemies will drop Mog Kupon AW-WK. - The respawn times for the following notorious monsters have been reduced. Colkhab / Tchakka / Achuka / Yumcax / Hurkan / Kumhau Alter Ego Expo Campaign HQ Alter egos will receive the following improvements for the duration of the campaign. - Alter egos' Maximum HP and MP are increased by 50%. - Alter egos have stronger resistance to status ailments. - When you take an amount of damage exceeding your remaining HP, you will negate the damage and restore your HP to its maximum value for one time only.* * Does not apply to the "Iroha" alter ego. * Does not apply to techniques such as the dark magic spell "Death" or the "Doom" special attack. Incursion Campaign During the campaign, monsters and notorious monsters will only drop grand coffers when defeated. Unity Wanted Campaign During the campaign, completing Wanted I, Wanted II, and Wanted III Records of Eminence objectives will yield 2 treasure chests of each type. High-Tier Mission Battlefield Campaign The number of personal drops in the following battlefields will be increased by one, and players will receive either a pluton, a pluton case, a pluton box, a chunk of beitetsu, a beitetsu case, a beitetsu box, a riftborn boulder, a boulder case, or a boulder box. ★Ark Angels 1 / ★Ark Angels 2 / ★Ark Angels 3 / ★Ark Angels 4 / ★Ark Angels 5 / ★Return to Delkfutt's Tower / ★The Celestial Nexus / ★The Savage / ★The Warrior's Path / ★Puppet in Peril / ★Legacy of the Lost / ★Rank 5 Mission / ★Head Wind / ★One to be Feared / ★Dawn / ★Pentacide Perpetrator / ★Trial by Fire / ★Trial by Ice / ★Trial by Wind / ★Trial by Earth / ★Trial by Lightning / ★Trial by Water / ★The Moonlit Path / ★Waking the Beast / ★Waking Dreams * Higher quality items will drop more frequently on higher difficulties. Wanted Dial Campaign A new dial, the Wanted Dial, will be added to the Gobbie Mystery Box. This fresh addition can be spun once per day to receive one of the treasure coffers that drops from Wanted battle content. Additionally, the odds of the special dial yielding equipment will be boosted for the duration. * Spinning the Wanted Dial does not cost any daily tally. * 45 days must have passed since character creation in order to use the Gobbie Mystery Box. Combat and Magic Skill Increase Campaign Combat skills will be more likely to increase while in combat for the duration. Additionally, magic skills will be more likely to increase when casting spells. Microcosmic Orb Campaign Vanquishing certain monsters in the following battlefields will occasionally reward players with job cards and a variety of other items. Shemo in Port Jeuno (H-8) will also trade crests at a rate of two-to-one. Orb Rate Battlefield Battlefield Name Entry Restrictions Applicable Monsters Macrocosmic Orbs Sacred Kindred's Crest Sacrifical Chamber ★Ampihibian Assault No level restrictions 30 minutes 6-person party Hyohh the Conchblower Pevv the Riverleaper Qull the Fallstopper Rauu the Whaleswooner ★Jungle Boogymen No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Sable-tounged Gonberry Virid-faced Shanberry Cyaneous-toed Yallberry Vermilion-eared Noberry Throne Room ★Kindred Spirits No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Grand Marquis Chomiel Duke Amduscias Count Andromalius Duke Dantalian Qu'Bia Arena ★Demolition Squad No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Nephiyl Moatfiller Nephiyl Rampartbreacher Nephiyl Keepcollapser Nephiyl Pinnacletosser ★Brothers D'Aurphe No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Vaicoliaux B D'Aurphe Maldaramet B D'Aurphe Disfaurit B D'Aurphe Jeumouque B D'Aurphe Chamber of Oracles ★Legion XI Comitatensis No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Secutor XI-XXXII Retiarius XI-XIX Hoplomachus XI-XXVI Centurio XI-I Horlais Peak ★Dismemberment Brigade No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Armsmaster Dekbuk Longarmed Gottditt Keeneyed AufwufI Invulnerable Mazzgozz Undefeatable Sappdapp Mind's-eyed Klugwug Waughroon Shrine ★Grimshell Shocktroopers No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Yo'Bhu Hideousmask Zo'Dhu Legslicer Ka'Nha Jabbertongue Bi'Fho Jestergrin Ku'Tya Hotblood Ea'Tho Cruelheart Balga's Dais ★Divine Punishers No level restrictions 30 minutes Six-person party Voo Tolu the Ghostfist Cuu Doko the Blizzard Zuu Xowu the Darksmoke Gii Jaha the Raucous Aa Nawu the Thunderblade Yoo Mihi the Haze Category:Events